Fanfic:Moga Liberty Chronicles 19: A Sea of Blood
The Disastrous Sea, as it was now called, loomed ahead. We cowered back in fear, a horrendously scary aura emanating from the entire place. As we approached the shoreline, the skies grew darker with every step of our camel like Kyameroth and we slowed down, the sad feel of the place bearing down on us. As we finally got to the coastline, we noticed something strange...this sea was surprisingly devoid of the legendary Elder Dragons known as Guran Miraosu. We began to lower our boat into the silent water as a shadow fell over us. It was the monster. Guran Miraosu. It had crawled over here from a cavern to the east of our position; we looked on it with awe as it stared. It decidedly thought it had seen enough of us, and let out a large, loud, and extremely booming beast's roar, before lurching at us. We raised the boat up quickly as the monster dove in to the harbor dock. We drew our weapons and jumped into the water to start fighting it. "I think I saw one of these once!! Aim for the lava spots on its back!!" Chishiki said loudly. "Alright!!" I shouted back, heading for one with my Barrosheller. As I got to the spot, I aimed a series of careful strikes at the already blood colored areas on the creature's back, creating multiple slashes on them. Tayler had taken out from her stores her Heaven's Thunder Long Sword, and had begun a series of Spirit Slashes on the dragon, drawing its attention briefly. I took this opportunity to summon a spire of earth; I picked it up, using it as a vaulting pole to get me on top of it. I proceeded to slam it into the Guran's face, stunning it briefly. Meanwhile, Nina and Chishiki had gotten to work on it with their Darkness Light powers, in unison. The Miraosu had taken no notice, fixated only on us. I continued to slash with my long sword, to no avail. Eventually, i realized our efforts with simple hunter's weapons were futile, as I sheathed my weapon. I began to let a flurry of earthen stones fly from my hands like non returning boomerangs. The creature looked to its side, the hard stones piercing its hide and causing blood splatters. Then, it truly roared in pain as Blazescale, sitting on a boulder to the west, shot a magnificent beam of fire into the beast's mouth. It cried out and its head fell on the shore, tired and defeated. I walked up to it, both of us breathing heavily. I looked at the head and almost shed a tear. This Elder Dragon had only known pain, pain from millions of people trying to kill it. It also bore large bolts in its back; it had been used and abandoned by its owners, and it had been a beast of burned (Albeit a massive one) before it was abandoned. It was sad, weak, and cowardly, both emotionally and physically, to an extent. I also noted the spots on its back; and as I looked on, I realized that this was the creature we had ran off so long ago. I remembered something; I had thought it was a child. It was now clear that we hadn't seen it in its best form until now. In my sadness and anger at thosse who would use and mistreat a great beast such as this, i decided to put it out of its misery. I used the powers of Earth, summoning a massive spike from the dust floating around, and stabbed the thing in its head. It cried out, but smiled best it could as it died. TO BE CONTINUED IN..........Moga Liberty Chronicles 20: The Journey of A Lifetime Category:Fan Fiction